


Argument of Love

by InnerSpectrum



Series: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 360MG format, February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Gregory Lestrade is having a bad day. Sherlock's part of the cause and the last thing he wants to deal with is Mycroft...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: February 2021 Johnlock prompt challenge from ohlooktheresabee





	Argument of Love

**Author's Note:**

> February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge from ohlooktheresabee. Prompt: Argument

Gregory was in a foul mood, a witness was murdered.

It was the salt in a wound of a crap day.

The chief superintendent had been in a mood that morning and took it out on Greg.

The more aggravating than usual Sherlock, was being Sherlock. A shouting match ensued where even John was surprised when Greg kicked them off the case.

Greg was outside trying not to have a much-desired smoke when a familiar black sedan pulled up.

Normally, Greg would have enjoyed seeing the man he was secretly in love with, but today was not the day.

“If you’re here because of Sherlock, then just go away, Mycroft!” Gregory growled.

“Gregory I need to speak to you.”

“Don’t care. You and your brother can sod off!”

“Gregory!” Mycroft grabbed his arm and yelled “I’m trying to tell I love you!”

“I can’t deal with secretly loving you today, Mycroft! I jus…”

“You what?!” “Bloody hell…! What?!”

Both men stopped as their respective mobiles vibrated.

~~~~~ 

“Shit! just realized something…” John looked up from his journal.

Sherlock, playing his violin, paused at the concern in John’s voice.

“In light of what Mycroft just realized, what if he’s on his way to see him now?”

“You know Greg loves him; it’ll be fine.” Sherlock started to play again.

“Lestrade is bloody pissed at you right now. And how good is Mycroft at declarations of love?”

“Oh...” Sherlock looked to John with dawning horror, “Warn Greg. I’ll warn Mycroft.”

>>TEXT 17:31 | If you see Mycroft this afternoon, be gentle. He’s just realized he’s in love and it took him for a loop. Don’t take your frustration with Sherlock out on him. –JHW

>> TEXT 17:31 | Something I did or did not do greatly pissed off Lestrade. Go easy. If he yells it’s not because he doesn’t want you, he just wants to kill me. -SHW

~~~~~ 

Greg and Mycroft stared at their respective messages as the meaning of them registered.

They silently exchanged mobiles and read, then looked to each other awed….

Stunned voices whispered simultaneously before they kiss.

“You love me? Oh, Gregory!”

“You love me? Yes, god, Mycroft!”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Muse is on a real Angst-Fest of late, glad this one turned around.


End file.
